Town of Mystery
by H31R OF T1M3
Summary: Dianne wakes up in a little town called Barcitt Falls, unaware how she got there. Upon mentioning her original hometown, one of the residents points out that her world doesn't exist. Deciding to live in the town with only one person, will she be able to make friends, and start a relationship? Or will she discover why she's the only human there? hiatus(until faith in writing return)
1. Where is this?

**Disclaiming it now, I do not own animal crossing, I just wrote the fanfiction.**

A girl lying on the beach opened her eyes. "Ugh…where am I?" the girl asked. She looked up and saw a large wolf, as well as a penguin and a lion standing over her.

"What's your name?" the wolf asked, and the girl fell unconscious. She woke up again, laying in a strange bed with little snowflakes sewn into it. She looked around, and saw the same three animals. She screamed, and the three animals flinched. "What is it?" the wolf asked, unaware he was the problem.

"You…you…can talk…" the girl said, her wide eyes staring at them.

"Well, of course!" the penguin said, "You must not be from this little town, Barcitt Falls. What town are you from?"

"Jennington," she squeaked. "It's next to Drabbing City."

"Hm…" the lion whispered thoughtfully. "That place doesn't exist. So what's your name?"

"Of course it does!" the girl cried. "And my name is Dianne! The towns are both on a small remote island near the equator! It's close to the country of Brazil!"

"Brazil?" the wolf asked. "Brazil doesn't exist. The only country in the world is ours, of Liminalia! Oh, and I'm Garris, the penguin's name is Derrik, and the lion's name is Aria. Let me go get a globe to clarify…" The two other animals waved as Dianne sat on the winter bed, cradling herself.

"I must be dreaming," she whispered to herself. "Yeah, that's it, I'm dreaming!" As she said this, the two remaining animals looked at each other, and shrugged. Garris walked back out, holding a globe about the size of one's palm.

"See?" he said. "Just Liminalia. No Brazil." He pointed at the single green splotch on the blue ball.

"Nope. Nope. I'm just dreaming!" Dianne said, as she pinched her upper right arm. She blacked out.


	2. Something Sounds Off, But Sure!

Dianne woke up for the second time in three hours, and peered around her. Garris was standing over her. "Now, are you up yet? Will you stop fainting?" he asked jokingly.

"But…I thought I was dreaming…?" Dianne stuttered, unable to cope with what had happened.

Garris shook his head, telling her, "No. This is all real. You can relax real quickly. In a little bit, I'll need to ask you some questions. News spreads fast in this town, and I don't want you to be looked upon badly more than you already are." Dianne looked up at him.

"More?" she asked. She had barely been in Barcitt Falls, so she could hardly believe that anyone thought of her as evil, or rude, or whatever it was. Garris nodded.

"The townsfolk don't take too well with humans…" he said, avoiding her gaze. "At least until they've met you. Ever since that one time when *cough* came around, the townsfolk are, umm, suspicious of any outsiders. I think it would be a good idea to talk to them sometime or another, to get on their good side."

"Err…okay. But about how many people live in this town? Aside from the three I've already met," Dianne asked.

"Hmm…it's a small town, so about 15, 18 including the three you've met, and 19 if you want to move here," Garris said, peering at Dianne out of the corner of his eye. "At least until you figure out your way home," he added quickly.

"I…don't…know…" Dianne replied, "do you think you could introduce me to the townsfolk?"

"No," he said, as though he was doing his best to avoid the question. "but I can draw a map and tell you everyone's names."

"That will do," Dianne said, "if you absolutely can't help me."

"No," he said again quickly. "Okay, ill tell you about the townsfolk as I draw you up this map. Oh hey, do you want any snacks? You've been here for a while."

"Sure, if you don't mind," Dianne said, "thank you so much."

"I'll be right back," Garris said, "don't move a muscle!" Dianne nodded as Garris walked into an adjacent room.


	3. Describe the Townfolk for Me, Please?

Garris came back in the room with a plateful of ham. "Will this work?" he asked Dianne.

"Sure…?" she said, not wanting to refuse a kindness. "Well, he IS a wolf," she thought to herself. "Okay. You're gonna tell me about the townsfolk?" she asked.

"Yes," Garris said. "Lets start with the business-y animals. Phyllis is the mayor. She used to handle the reception desk at night, but when Tortimer died in an accident she took over. Pelly still handles the reception desk, just all day. Tom Nook's kids both run Nookington's now, while Tom Nook, ah, moved away after he retired. Timmy runs the regular store section while Tommy is the real estate and hairdresser. Tom Nook, ah, married Harriet and the two retired with each other. Mable and Sable both still live here, but they do sewing as a passion, so they charge less money now. Blathers and Brewster also, ah, moved retired his museum job, and moved away. Celeste has taken over The Roost in the morning, the museum during the day, and the observatory at night. The rest of us were, oops, sorry-are regular home-style animals. Not including the three you've met. There's Dameon, a tiger who likes to read, Cerry, a sheep that likes to dance, Cynthia, who loves her garden, James, a playful cat that loves to cook, Leila, a rabbit who catches bugs, Shimi, who enjoys fishing, Luther, a blue jay who digs up fossils, and Milli, the squirrel that shops."

"Um…okay?" Dianne said, trying to keep up.

"Then there's myself, who likes to talk, Derrik, who likes to sunbathe, and Aria, who loves playing music," Garris continued. "I recommend you introduce yourself to _everyone_ before you meet Phyllis. Once you've done so, go back and talk to Tommy to buy a house," he finished. "If you want too," he added.

"Sure!" Dianne said cheerfully, pretending to be caught up.

"Get a head start, and go now. And here's the map," he added, handing to her the chart with instructions written on the back.

"Thank you so much. I'll be on my way now!" she said, flipping off the covers and starting to walk towards the door. Garris nodded, grinning with his sharp teeth.

"Buh-bye!" he shouted, as she ran outside.


	4. The First Few

**Disclaiming: I made up Dianne, Garris, and all the other non-business animals I named. Or at least, I made them in this manner for the purpose of the fanfiction. I do not own Animal Crossing.**

Dianne looked at her map, drawn up by who she assumed was her friend, Garris. "Okay, I'll visit Milli first, since she's the closest," she whispered to herself. She ran up to a house that was rainbow colored with shirts hanging up to cover the windows. They looked expensive. "K, guess she's first," Dianne said, nervous for one of the first animals she was going to meet. She knocked on the door, and combed through her hair with her hands.

"Hello, Cynthia, is that you?" a mousey voice asked.

"No, I'm just here to say hi!" Dianne replied, considering her next choice of words. "I'm moving in soon, and I just wanted to meet the townsfolk!"

"Oh, are you Dianne? Aria told me all about you!" the voice said. Dianne stared forward for a moment, thinking about how fast the news truly did spread. The door opened wide as a tan squirrel with green hair smiled. "Ah, how rude of me!" she squeaked. "My name is Milli, and I _love_ shopping! Nice to meet you!" The two shook hands.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, but I have to go!" Dianne cried. "People to meet, shopping to do, but I'm sure a girl like you understands," she said giggling. Milli smiled, and laughed quietly, waving goodbye as she closed the door. She brushed the shirt aside, watching Dianne walk out of view.

"Hmm…I like her," Milli said, opening the door to her walk-in closet.

"Whew, she seems nice!" Dianne said, running to the next house. "I'll go to Luther next!" she said, tripping over a lump. "Oh, I guess this is nearby…" she said, peering at the lump that looked freshly overturned. She looked forward, and saw a brownish house with lots of colorful swirls and bones. "This should be Luther, I guess," she muttered as she knocked on the door.

"Ah! Ah! Who's there?" a high voice chirped. "Please don't hurt me!" it cried.

"Oh! Oh no, I don't want to hurt you. I'm the person who's thinking about moving into town, so I wanted to meet its residents! I'm Dianne!" she said excitedly.

"Oh. Okay then…" the voice said, unsure if it could trust Dianne as it opened the door. A blue jay with golden hair and small brown clods of dirt hanging around his beak opened the door. "I'm Luther. Pleased to meet you, but… I have to go. One of the fossils I excavated is really rare, and it needs to be given a calcium layer every few hours. You know…" he said as the door slowly creaked shut.

"…Okay…" Dianne said. "He's…awkward." She walked towards the next house. Hm…should I go see Shimi next? I suppose so…but it's getting late. It looks like its almost 3:00," she said. She laughed. "Even though I'm only 15, I feel like an old lady! Gaah!" she shouted, falling into a river. She started trying to swim towards the edge of the river, when she felt someone pull her out. "Pbblttlbbth…" Dianne said, spitting out the water. "Thank you…Miss…?" she said, looking up at the hawk who pulled her out.

"I'm Shimi!" the hawk said energetically. "I was about to go fishing when I saw something thrashing! I thought it was a white-crested tri-pronged shark, but I saw it was a honest-to-goodness person! So I pulled you out! You must be Dianne, the one who's moving into town!" Dianne nodded still recovering.

"Ack!" Dianne shouted, as Shimi dropped her.

"Well, gotta go!" Shimi shouted, "Just saw a rare fish!" sprinting downstream as fast as anything Dianne had ever seen.

"Well, ok then," Dianne said. Guess I'll go see…wait! The sun's going down! This must have been a while." She started walking towards Garris's house, when Garris ran up.

"Oh, so I heard you met Shimi, Milli, and Luther!" Garris said, his tail wagging.

"Damn, do you have all have a phone or something?" Dianne said, still shocked by the extreme speed of news.

"Well, guess it's time for bed. You will rest here," Garris insisted,

"Ah, okay?" Dianne said questioningly, aware she had no other choice. Garris opened the door and somewhat shoved Dianne to the bed she woke up in just a few hours earlier.

"Now sleep," he said, "and I'll wake you up tomorrow, early so you can meet the residents!"


	5. Memories of a Recent Life

"Wake up! Dianne, wake up!" Garris said, shaking her.

"Five more minutes," Dianne grumbled, before falling out of bed. "Gruuh," she mumbled.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Garris said sarcastically. "Before you leave, how 'bout some breakfast? I have steak, potatoes, carrots, apples, and oranges. There might be some smoked ham too…" Dianne sniffed for a moment, thinking.

"Hmm…I'll have some steak!" she blurted. "Oops, please. Sorry, I'm crabby, err, easily irritated when I wake up in the morning," she added. Garris nodded, and started walking towards what Dianne started assuming was the kitchen. Garris, halfway through the doorway, started smiling mysteriously. "Hmm?" she asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just…a joke I remembered. Animal humor, you know," he said, pausing before continuing to walk towards the kitchen. Dianne nodded, curious why she wouldn't understand it.

As soon as Garris was out of sight, Dianne thought, "Wait…since when did I pick a steak instead of an apple? Guess I'm just craving meat. And that ham was good yesterday…"

Dianne continued to be lost in thought about food, until she heard Garris call from the kitchen, "Hey, Dianne, breakfast is ready!" She flew out of bed into the kitchen. It was half-kitchen and half-dining room.

"Wow, this place is nice," she said. "I wish I could own a place like this." She looked around for Garris, who was sitting at a small table, with enough room for two people. There were two place settings, one with just a plate, and one with what looked like a makeshift fork and knife. The plate there had a large ham, about half the size of a normal one.

"Please," he said, "sit down." Dianne pulled out the chair and sat down. She looked at Garris, and just noticed his fur was almost a gold color, and that he had blue eyes. She then smelled the smoked ham and peered down.

"This…smells delicious…" she thought before picking up her utensils and plowing through her meal in about three minutes. Garris smirked. She sat back in her chair. "Thank you so much," she said, "it was delicious!" Garris nodded, before opening and closing his mouth, as though he wanted to say something. "What is it?" she asked, usually good at detecting social cues.

"Oh, I just never got to ask you those questions," he said. "Do you mind if I start now?" Dianne shook her head. "Okay, question one: Do you have money on you?" Dianne shook her head. "Two: How are you used to living?"

"Well, I lived with my mom since my dad divorced her and moved away to some obscure place, or at least that's what she told me. Then when she started getting more and more anxious over her job and money, which was tight, she started inflicting, how should I call it, corporal punishment, after anything I did slightly wrong. Then she stopped even looking at me, and it just went downhill from there. I ran away and lived…I don't think I actually lived anywhere. I just existed. That's all I remember of that, at least until I woke up here," she said. She cringed remembering the things her mother did. Garris nodded, appearing to be adding a mental note.

"Okay, question three: what is your last name?" he asked. Dianne paused for a minute, trying to remember.

"I forget…it has been a while…I think it was…nope. Can't think of it," she said. "Although it doesn't bother me. I don't need reminders of my mother." Garris smirked again.

"Okay, thanks. You all ready to meet the rest of the townsfolk?" he asked. Dianne nodded. "Better get a head start!" he said, but Dianne was already out the door. His blue eyes sparkled. "I suppose now is a good time as any to start."


	6. Er, So You're the Normal Residents?

Dianne pulled the map of Barcitt Falls out of her pocket. She jabbed her heel into the ground, stumbling about three steps. "Wait, did I just wear the same outfit two days in a row?" she asked herself. "That is a fashion no-no." She shook her head, thinking "No time for frivolous thoughts." Before sprinting to the next house. "Okay…next is…Leila!" she shouted, before tripping over a rock, faceplanting into a second rock two feet away.

"Oh, my god!" a calm voice called out, coming closer. Dianne stood up, a small bruise appearing left of her nose.

"Gravity, you arse," she muttered under her breath. A bunny about a half-head shorter than Dianne walked up.

"Are you okay?" the bunny asked. Dianne nodded, mouthing the words, "Are you Leila". The bunny nodded. "Yes, I am Leila, and I can read lips."

Dianne smiled, before responding, "Yes, I am okay. Thanks for asking." She smiled for a moment, before adding, "Nice to meet you!" Leila nodded, then looked as a swarm of bees flew overhead. She pulled out what looked like a camouflage helmet and an extendable net, before the two sprinted in opposite directions.

"See you later, gotta go!" they both shouted, seconds apart from synchrony. Dianne sprinted, leaping over small rocks and flowers.

She leaped, right, out of the way of a large rosebush, and turned around to shout, "Take that, gravity!" before tripping over a tree's roots landing feet-first near a garden full of vegetables. Muttering a few obscenities while she stood up, brushing away dirt, she walked over to the next house. She looked at the map to notice that two people lived there-James, the cooking cat, and Cynthia, the gardening dog. The map had a small asterisk on it, which lead to the back saying, "Married". She nodded, before knocking on the door. Nobody answered. She prepared to knock again, before getting tackled by a dog.

The dog, which was wearing gardening gloves and was holding a watering can, told Dianne, "Gotcha!" The dog giggled, which sounded like a series of high pitch barks, telling Dianne, "I'm Cynthia! Nice to meet you. Gotta go!" before running around the house twice and bolting off towards a garden not too far away.

"So energetic," Dianne said. She felt something poke her shoulder gently.

"So then, I'm assuming you've meet my wife?" a low voice said behind her. Dianne turned around to see a black cat with green eyes.

"Yeah, she seems really nice," Dianne said. The cat nodded.

"Yeah. She is. Oh, and fyi, my name is James. I like to cook," James said, staring into space. "Well," he started, before getting interrupted by Dianne.

"Guess you better get going, you've got something to cook?" Dianne finished. James nodded, frowning at her.

"Thanks," he said, walking away, "but please don't finish my sentences. You're too good for them," he said sarcastically.

Dianne nodded, before walking towards the next house, and muttered under her breath, "You're the first non-energetic crazy I've met in this town." She came to the next house where music was blaring. On the house was what looked like mats for blueprints on how to dance tangos, cha-chas, and various ballets. She walked up the door, and saw the first doorbell so far. "This must be Cerry," Dianne said, ringing the doorbell. A strange music played and the door opened, seeing a black sheep with blue eyes staring at her.

"You must be Dianne," the sheep said, her legs stepping around in a strange motion. The sheep twirled. "I'm Cerry," she said, "but I have to go finish learning this dance." The door slammed in Dianne's face.

"Nice to meet you too," Dianne said, not making an effort to show her discomfort. "Who's next?" she asked herself, consulting the map. "Here's the last house…? I guess everyone else doesn't bother to live in a house, just his or her store…" she reasoned. Looking at the map and seeing that Dameon was next, and that he lived on the far side of town, she started sprinting as fast as possible. "I just want to get this over with," she reasoned to nobody in particular. Surprisingly, it took about six minutes, much faster than she expected. "Guess the map isn't to scale," she muttered, knocking on the door. It swung open to reveal a tiger looking down at a book, making no attempt to make eye contact.

"Hi. I'm Dameon. You're Dianne. Nice to meet you. I've got to go," Dameon said, slurring most of his words while staring at a book. The door closed shut, and Dianne stood there staring at the door trying to process what just happened. She stood in place, thinking of the phrase, "crazy is as crazy does".

"Is it crazy or stupid? I forget," she said to herself. Facepalming, she looked at her map. The closest place was the real estate, but she knew she had to go there last. The next closest was the Town Hall, but should she see the rest of the townsfolk first? She sighed, and decided to walk to the Museum first. "There's no Celeste could get offended before visiting anyone else," Dianne said, so she started walking in the direction of the Museum.


	7. Celeste and the Sisters

Dianne stood before large white Greek columns. She looked at the large glass doors. The whole museum stood tall, very intimidating. "We'll, let's get this done," she said, pushing the large glass doors open. Inside was a large owl wearing a pink bow. The owl turned around.

"Welcome!" the owl said. "My name is Celeste, and this," she gestured to the four red carpets around her, "is the museum! We have bug, fish, painting, and fossil exhibits." Dianne opened her mouth to say something, but Celeste held up a wing to shush her. "All the exhibits are full, but you're welcome to see them. This part of the museum is only open during the afternoon. In the mornings, you can see the coffee shop, a.k.a. "The Roost", and in the evenings, you can go up those stairs," Celeste pointed behind her at a pair of stairs with a pink velvet rug, thrusting up her wing to Dianne, who had barely quivered her lips. "is the observatory. All the constellations have been made, I'm afraid, but you can still look at them closer. Any questions?" she finished, now putting down her wing to let Dianne talk.

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Dianne, nice to meet you," Dianne said, turning around, bolting out the large doors.

"How rude!" Celeste cried, making no effort to stop Dianne. Dianne sighed. She looked at her map, deciding to go to the next closest place- the Able sister's house/shop.

"Well, guess I'd better get going," Dianne said, walking over towards the house. "I hope they're nice. Or at least less…weird." Upon arriving at the house, she noticed that there was a degraded sign, falling apart and it read- "be Siter " Dianne knocked on the front door, adorned with little tea cozies and little trinkets that looked freshly sewn. "So cute," she whispered.

A porcupine wearing an apron opened the door, saying in a sweet voice, "Hello, I'm Mable. May I help you?" Dianne smiled.

"Oh, no thanks. I just wanted to say hi to everybody in town, I think I'm moving in for now," Dianne said. Mable smiled, her mouth twitching.

"I have to attend to the store. Goodbye," Mable said as she slowly closed the door. Dianne looked at the door for a minute, feeling fairly awkward.

"Okay then," she muttered, looking at her map again. "I should probably go to Timmy next." She looked around, thinking the store was nearby. She peered off in the distance, murmuring, "Is that the store?" She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around.

"I think so, but I can't see that far," Leila said, smiling. Dianne blinked, wondering how she had better eyesight then Leila. "Nice to see you again. But did you see the green butterfly that came over here? I could have sworn I saw it." Dianne smiled, looking around.

"Is that it on the tree over there?" Dianne asked, pointing to the left. Leila nodded, pulling her helmet down and running towards the tree. Dianne turned around and started to run towards Timmy's store.

"Too bad. I suppose she's been chosen already," Leila said, frowning.


End file.
